


Whumptober 2020 #21

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blankets, Caring, Chest infections, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Magmoto, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: I DON’T FEEL SO WELLPrompt- Infection
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Whumptober 2020 #21

A mound of blankets covered the bed. Gordon rubbed his face as he watched the mound rise and fall. Wheezing accompanied the movements. It wasn’t a surprise that Thomas had managed to get a cold and then a chest infection afterwards in the middle of summer.

Gordon moved, ending up sitting on his side of the bed. He glanced at the now empty ring boxes on the bedside table. The last couple of days had certainly been eventful.

“Thomas?” Gordon gently pulled the layers of blanket away from Thomas’ face, “How are you?”

Thomas opened his eyes, “Alive.”

“I meant how you feel.” Gordon said, “And you know that.”

“Tired.” Thomas paused for breath, “Achy.”

Gordon hummed, “I take it that’s why you buried yourself under a mountain of blankets?”

“I had help.”

“Rick and TC are enablers.”

“Yep.” Coughing followed the words.

“Take it Higgins tried to stop them.”

“She did.”

Gordon chuckled before helping Thomas prop himself up on the myriad of pillows. He also peeled off a couple of the blankets.

“So what’ve you been doing while I was at work?”

Thomas grinned, “My friends came to check on me. They made sure I ate. Helped me get tucked in. Then left so I could get some rest.”

“Good to know they stopped you doing the stupid things you were considering.”

“I…” Coughing cut off Thomas’ response.

“You were going to attempt to do something you shouldn’t. Don’t lie.”

As Thomas didn’t respond, Gordon stood up and started changing out of his work clothes. He returned to the bed once everything was off. Slipping under the covers quickly while wrapping an arm around Thomas.

Thomas let out a muffled noise of content.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Remember 'Times of Day'? This is the start of the sequel.  
> PR: Cool. Looks good so far.  
> Me: Surprise readers!


End file.
